1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a distributed system comprising a plurality of nodes and, more particularly, to a large scale industrial system having an autonomous database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial systems, such as power supply systems, grow constantly in size and complexity. Furthermore, modern information and communication technology allows for high frequency data sampling, e.g., by metering devices. Consequently, large amounts of data are generated by data generating nodes. Installations in a large scale industrial system are usually not homogenous but consist of a variety of hardware and software stacks each having different capabilities, strengths and weaknesses. To take full advantage of the available hardware, complex configuration is necessary. However, the size and the complexity of such large scale distributed systems demand an implementation that is capable of operating robustly with a minimum configuration and maintenance overhead.